Freaky Firday- PONY STYLE!
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: 'post- The Inconveniencing' AU! Friendship is magic AU! What do you get when you body-swap two main characters, and load them up with booze, drugs, sex and lie to them about facing no consequences? ...a college frat party on steroids! "Ain't I a stinker?"


**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

RasenganFin: I might just do that, love it

Guest: I accept bribes in 'shake up the falls' chapters

NyaNyaKittyFace: Glad you enjoyed it.

...III...

Dipper Pines awoke-

"My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying-

Dipper's eye's widen...that voice, that speech...he'd recognize it anywhere! He turned around to see a lovable purple and green dragon!

-so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville-

Dipper just looked at all this baffled...why would Spike be telling him this? He was supposed to be telling this to Twilight- And then he saw his HOOF

And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some fri-

 **SQUEAL!**

Spike's eye's widened with confusion as Twilight squealed, "I"M TWILIGHT SPARKLE! I'M TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" Suddenly grabs Spike and shakes him excited, "I'M MOTHERBUCKING TWILIGHT SPARKLE! BEST DREAM EVER! BEST DREAM EVER! I'M SO GETTING LAID TONIGHT!"

"What, what, what!?" Shouted Spike confused.

'Twilight' jumped from the chariot the moment they landed, "Watch out Ponyville! Dipper Pines is on the prowl!" Shouted the normally shy boy, emboldened by the knowledge that as a dream he could do as he liked with no consequences!

Spike was just dazed, "Wha- Dipper who? Twilight, what about the Sunset celebration?"

"Forget that! Right now I'm getting myself a slice of Pinkie Pie!" Says 'Twilight' as he spots a certain lovable, sexy, pink puffball heading toward him.

Spike just gaped in horror, Twilight...Twilight disobeying a direct order from Celestia herself? Could...could the end of the world be far behind? Maybe Nightmare Moon really was-

And just like that...the thought left his head...all thoughts left his head when his adopted mother in all but name...just started making out with a random pink pony!

Pinkie Pie's whole face went flush with surprise and shock...but this mare was a surprisingly good kisser...so she rolled with it...

No one saw the semi-invisible black smoke that came from Dipper...and flooded Pinkie Pie...

All anyone saw was a strange new mare start making out with Pinkie Pie, roll with her on the ground...and...and not...not stop there...

It was truly hard for a very 'G' rated world to comprehend a very graphic sex scene occurring in public...

Spike in particular was torn between disgust...and arousal...

...

Applejack whistled a happy tune as she bucked apple trees, "If there's anything better then bucking apples in the morning I haven't seen it!"

"How about three juicy apple cutie marks on a sexy orange mares jucier flank?" Asked a voice behind her.

Applejack flushed as she started to turn around, "I beg your pard-"

 **CHOMP!**

Applejack blushed as she gave a surprised moan of pleasure as the purple mare took a bite of her flank. " _Wha- What's wrong with me? She- She's...I should be resisting this!"_

But she wouldn't, unseen to all the black mist continued to rob Applejack of her inhibitions, and making her more randy then a junebug rutting in July!...

...

The entire apple family had run outside, when Applebloom told them that Applejack was WRESTLING the Sunset Celebration representative...only to find...well...TECHNICALLY Applebloom had -sorta- told the truth.

"Wha- What's that purple mare doing to Applejack? It's...it's like she's trying to jump over her...but she can't quite make it?" Big Mac quickly covers her eyes.

"Yes, that's exactly what's happening, your so smart, off we go now!" Shouts a flustered Big Mac in an uncharacteristically speedy way.

He quickly lead his little sister away while he too tried very hard not to notice the 'spectacle' in front of him, _"I am NOT getting turned on by this. That is your SISTER you sicko! UNSEXY THOUGHTS!"_ Big mac repeated that mantra to himself frantically.

A horrified Auntie applesauce turns to an equally horrified Granny Smith, "Uh...I don't think I'm comfortable with my kin socializing with yours anymore." She admitted awkwardly.

"...Fair enough." Said Granny reluctantly.

...

 **BAM!**

 **SPLAT!**

Rainbow Dash chuckled nervously as she laid over the mare she'd just knocked into the mud. "Heh, Sorry." The purple mare smirked back, "Don't be." Before Rainbow Dash knows what's happening...she was entwined in limbs and making out!

..."There goes the neighborhood." Said Spoiled Rich as her husband frantically covered a giggling Diamond Tiara's eye's as the invisible smoke convinced a (semi)reluctant Rainbow Dash to 'go with it'...

...

"She's beautiful." Said Spike, as he gazed upon the vision of white and purple before him-

"Dang straight she is!" Shouted an excited Twilight/Dipper(?) as he moved in for the 'kill'.

Spike's eye's widen in horror, "What?! NO! Not her! Please! She's my special somepony! I KNOW IT!" He pleaded desperately. But Dipper wasn't listening, he was too randy. More importantly he believed this was all a dream and thus freed him of all consequences...

And so...Spike was forced to have a front row seat...of the shattering of his heart...

Spike's eye's watered over... "I HATE YOU!" Screamed Spike as he ran away sobbing.

The two lover's, deep in their -invisible smoke induced- passion...didn't notice a thing...

...

Fluttershy happily whistled as she got her birds in tune-

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

Squeaked Fluttershy as sompony slaped her rear...repeatedly

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

"I've been wanting to do this since 'Filli Vanilli!" Shouts Dipper as he enthusiastically smacked Fluttershy's sweet flank over and over again...

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

 **GO!**

 **SLAP!**

 **OH!**

The invisible smoke turned the cries of pain..into moans of pleasure. Eventually, Dipper got tired... well, of spanking anyway. "Want to have sex?"

Futtershy, her mind addled by the smoke...nodded...

...

Dipper whistled a happy tune, Not counting Twilight- Wait did it count? He was using her body after all...eh what the hey? It was his dream! Which meant he'd now slept with all six elements!

Annnd...if the episode goes the same way as in cannon, he smirks as he opens the door of the Golden Oak Library-

 **SURPRISE!**

Shouts Pinkie in front of a large group...conflicted mares.

"Why did we come here? Granny already tanned my hide for besmirching the Apple name!" Groans Applejack.

"You try and reason with Pinkie when it comes to parties!" Hissed Rarity back to her, still bemoaning how her reputation was now in tatters...

"Uh, yeah! Pinkie forced me to be here! That's why I'm here!" Said a nervous and flustered Rainbow Dash as she chuckled awkwardly.

Dipper smiled, "Hey Pinkie! Did you get what I asked for?"

Pinkie pulled a keg out of her mane, "Sure thing Dipper! Yog-sogoth was ecstatic about introducing booze to Equestria!...and putting peanut butter on my mane."

Dipper laughed, she was like a better Mable who didn't suck and was sexy instead of weird! Actually, frak Mable! Pinkie was Pinkie! AND PINKIE WAS AWESOME!

"LET THERE BE BOOZE!" Shouts dipper excitedly.

The many mare of Ponyville watched the clearly unstable and Randy Mare cautiously...but curious about this strange new drink she'd brought...they'd all had a taste...

Soon Dipper smiled as all the mares danced around tipsy in a comical fashion, well he was well rested-

 _"Wait, if this is a dream...why would I need to rest?"_ Thinks Dipper concerned...doubts starting to...

And then the smoke went into his head, "Wha? What was I thinking abou- Eh, forget it! Party time!"

He turns to everyone, "HEY GIRLS! WANT TO LEARN A NEW GAME?! I CALL IT ORGY!"

The drunken Mares clamored toward him in curiosity..

...hours later...

"Where is everyone!? The celebration will begin soon!" Shouts Mayor Mare as she looks all around Ponyville frantically, she couldn't have an empty town hall when the Princess showed up, imagine the scandal! She'd never see the inside of a political office again!

While she looked around in panic...she didn't notice the 'mare in the moon' vanish from the sky...and travel in a wisp of blue smoke, first to capture Celestia...and then to head toward the area she sense had the largest amount of ponies...

Nightmare Moon laughed in Triumph as she fully materialized into her physical form, "Ah, subjects! How wonderful to see all your happy. sun-loving- ASSES!?"

She screams that last bit in horrified surprise. All around her ponies! Ponies **** each other! While **** and *** when **** as well as **** *****************************************************************************************************!

"By FAUST! Has my sisters rule degenerated to debauchery and anarchy!?" She shouted aghast.

"Hey! Hey everyone! (hic) Is-It's prin- (hic) Prinny- Princess best pony!" Nightmare Moon turns around to see the apparent source of the depravity, a purple Unicorn?

"Hey- Hey! You! You sexy, you know that?! You gotta nice flank!" Shouted Dipper as he stumbled drunkly toward the corrupted alicorn. Nightmare Moon went rather Red, but quickly composed herself.

"YOU! Subject! Have you taken leave of your dignity! What is the meaning of this depraved gathering!"

"We- we celebrating you! Silly! It's yo- you's party!" Shouted Dipper!

"HAPPY RETURN FROM THE MOON YOUR MAJESTY!" Shouted Pinkie Pie as she Jumps from Dipper's mane with a large cake titled: WELCOME BACK PRINCESS LUNA, WE MISSED YOU. THANKS FOR THE NIGHT!"

Nightmare Moon...was overwhelmed. "You...you threw a party? For me?" She brushes a tear from her eye with her wing. "This- this is amazing! No one's ever done this for me before! I-I don't know what to say!"

"Sa-say you'll have sex with me!" Shouts the increasingly tipsy Dipper.

"...okay."

...later...

Celestia was ecstatic! She could sense it! Her sister's corruption was gone! She could sense it! And her prison was weakening! She knew it! she knew Twilight wouldn't fail her!

She quickly appears where she senses her sister's presence, "Twilight Sparkle, I knew I could- BY HASBRO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY SISTER!?"

Screams Celestia as she beholds her apprentice fet-lock deep inside her now uncorrupted little sister Luna, who was screaming for 'more'.

Annnnd that's when Twilight Sparkle returned to her body...

After having an adventure in Gravity Falls...

Just as Moon Dancer in a wedding Dress ran into the room agreeing to Twilight's proposal...

But this was all to be a story for another time...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
